Two Agents-Different Universe
by rc3wondere
Summary: Perry was assigned a mission no other agent could handle. He needed a partner and since nobody in the agency was strong enough to handle the mission, Major Monogram communicated with some other agency in some other universe, Agent Clank. Does not include Phineas nor Ferb, also does not include Ratchet. Strictly Clank and Perry. Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

rc3wondere Presents:  
Two Agents-Different Universe

Perry the Platypus was always a hard worker. He would always please his boss, Major Monogram, with performing his duties right. He would always stop Dr. Doofensmirtz without even trying. This would always please the agency.

Agent P was assigned a task to defeat Dofensmirtz, as always. He hears that Dr. D was buying a bunch of clocks, he just HAD to know what the dr was up to.

"Be careful Agent P." Major Monogram saluted to the agent and turned off the monitor.

Perry rushed to his awesome hover car and speed out of the agency, in style. He flew all the way to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. being soon greeted by a trap.

"Ah Perry the Platypus..." Perry recognized Dr. D's voice. "You fell for my ice-cream based trap!"

Perry's agency warning watch started to go crazy.

"Oh Perry do you have to leave so soon?"

Perry, ignoring Dr. D, found his escape in the trap. He busted through the wall and rushed back to the agency.

"Hey! That wall is not cheap!" The dr screamed at Perry.

Perry busted through the wall and sat down on his agency chair.

"Agent P, you could've finished your mission before coming back..." Major Monogram explained.

Perry frowned.  
Major Monogram was embarrassed. "Oops, I accedentley pressed the wrong button, your agency needs you when convient watch should have beeped. This is what happens when Carl goes on vacation..."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the agency has determined if an agent is doing a very good job, like yourself, then they will be assigned to a very different, but VERY important, task. Agent P, you wi be assigned to a villain so evil, he wants to destroy the universe!"

Agent P saluted.

"Oh and one more thing Agent P...you will need a partner. Since no one in this agency is strong enough to handle this kind of assignment, you will be assigned with somebody from a different agency. Okay you can come out now..."

Agent Clank stepped out of a doorway.

"Agent P, your partner is Agent Clank. He is not only from a different agency, but a different universe! He is all to familiar with the villain you will be facing."

Perry rolled his eyes-he hated it when Major Monogram assignees him a partner.

Clank, however, was thrilled. He never had a partner that didn't eject him out of his car!

"Our villain is called Max Million." Clank started. "He is a very rich robot and he is very dangerous..."

Perry grred or whatever that noise he makes.

"Alright, so he lives in the Solana Galaxy. Calculating time we should arrive in 15 years..."

Perry's eyes grew worriedly

"Don't worry that was estimating your speed with your ship. My ship can get us there in 5 minutes..."

Clank and Perry walked to Clank's ship and took off to the Solona Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

rc3wondere Presents:  
Two Agents-Different Universe

Chapter 2

Clank and Perry were both bored as heck. Clank had set the ship to auto pilot so he wouldn't have to drive. Clank saw something beeping on his dash.

"Oh my, it looks like we won't be arriving anytime soon...we are 3 hours away!"

Perry's eyes widened. He did not like the sound of that.

"Do you like music, Agent P?" Clank smiled.

Perry nodded, still a bit angry.

Clank plugged up his iPod to the ship's radio. Soon, Love is War by Hatsune Miku was playing. Clank's cheeks turned bright red as he changed the song.

"Whoops, I forgot to delete that song, he he..."

Perry rolled his eyes.

The new song that was playing was Thrift Shop. Both Clank and Perry liked this song. Clank turned up the volume.

Perry grred to the beat of the song while Clank was actually singing it.

"I'm gonna pop some tags! I got 20 dollars in my pocket, I'm I'm hunting looking for a come up, THIS IS FU*KING AWESOME!

Clank and Perry were both jamming like there was no tomorrow. Clank looked at Perry.

"Looks like we have something in common after all..."

Perry grred and smiled back.


End file.
